


A Perfect Gift... For Asbel?

by Nightlit



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/pseuds/Nightlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheria searches for the perfect romantic gift for Asbel. Richard offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Gift... For Asbel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupaRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaRobot/gifts).



To say that the shops in Barona were bustling would be an incredible overstatement, which was precisely the reason why Richard Windor and Cheria Barnes were looking through them at various baubles. The two of them tended to draw enough attention when the market was empty let alone when it was full of people.

Of course, the number of people who may or may not be paying attention to them was hardly their main concern. “He'd want a sword right? I mean, he'd actually have use for a sword. And if he didn't have use for a gift he'd just forget about it anyway, so I should get him a sword. But it's just so plain. What kind of woman get's her husband-to-be a sword for a date?”

Richard sighed at Cheria, unsure he was sighing at her obsessing, the fact that she was right on both accounts, or both. “Cheria, we both know it won't matter to Asbel what you get. He'll love it because it was you who got it for him.” It wasn't what she wanted to hear, indeed he was certain it wasn't what any woman wanted to hear, but it was nonetheless true.

Cheria sighed in exasperation, “I know! It makes finding something special for him so much more difficult!” And there it was, Cheria wanted to find something that was significant. Something more thoughtful than just anything she happened to give him. The problem was Asbel didn't really care about that sort of thing, and the more she tried the more it confused him, which caused her to get angry, which just confused him more.

The cyclic nature of Cheria and Asbel's relationship was not lost on Richard, or any of their friends for that matter. Even Sophie understood, though she didn't seem to see the problem with it. It was just how they acted as far as she was concerned. “You could get him flowers. Or there is always the eleth mixer. I'm sure he'd treasure anything made by you.”

But Cheria had wandered off mid sentence leaving Richard pondering why he even bothered sometimes. Then he thought about Cheria and Asbel's smiling faces, Sophie's innocence, all the things they had shared, and he remembered. Regardless of their idiosyncrasies, they were his friends, his family. “Cheria, perhaps you should stop thinking about what you want to give him and instead think about how you present it to him.”

Cheria looked up from the tapestry she was looking at, Richard inwardly cringed at the thought. It wasn't that the tapestry was ugly, no it was quite well made. But if Cheria wanted to wow Asbel, a tapestry wasn't going to do it, regardless of how nice it looked. “What do you mean?”

Richard took Cheria's arm, he'd found gentlemenliness a great way to distract a women, particularly when that women was Cheria. He began walking her away from the weaver as he spoke. “I mean that a rock on a silver platter rolled across a red carpet can come off better than a sword of gold dropped on someone's desk.”

Cheria nodded, “I guess I see what you're saying.” She sighed again, this time more resigned, “But, what would be Asbel's silver platter? He isn't going to care about a red carpet.”

Richard nodded, “Indeed, but he cares about you. And he cares about what makes you happy.”

Cheria thought for a moment, “So I need to find something that makes me happy but that also will matter to him?”

The smile on Richard's face was a knowing one. “That would be a good place to start.”

It was then that Cheria saw the dress shop, and an idea pegged her. “Do you think he'd think a beautiful dress for me was a suitable gift?”

Richard's smile grew a tad, “Indeed I do. Though perhaps a matching set? So it seems less like you are getting a gift for yourself.”

Cheria raised her eyebrows, “Asbel wouldn't care.” She said simply.

Richard laughed, “It's true, but unless you get something for him, Hubert and Malik won't let you hear the end of it.”

Cheria harrumphed in response, “Yeah I know.”

They entered the dress shop as Richard responded, “Besides, Asbel is quite the handsome man when dressed up properly. And we both know if he get's a gift for you it won't be anything like this.”

Cheria nodded, “So I should get us a pair of gifts? A pair of outfit's to wear on our romantic getaway?” The thought was appealing to her. Certainly it was her job to make sure their meeting was romantic. Asbel was woefully inept at romance.

Richard walked over to a nice beautiful knee length pink dress, with shoulder straps lined with white lace and a small white bow at the center of the breast, “This one looks very you. I think you would wow him in it.”

Cheria looked over at it, “But the dimensions are all wrong. My bust isn't nearly that small, my hips are smaller than that and...”

Richard shook his head, “Yes, you'd need to get one custom made for you. But look past the dimensions to the design. Imagine that dress, cut to your figure.” He turned the mannequin so that it was between her and the mirror, so she could see how it might look on her.

Cheria blushed a bit when she saw it like that. She could now see what Richard was saying. “I don't know what to say.” She said as the image seared itself in her mind. She imagined Asbel's stunned expression and her nervous blush disappeared into a wispy smile.

Richard nodded, “I'll have it made for you post haste.”

Cheria shook her head, clearly flustered, “But Richard! I can't have you paying for...”

Richard laughed, “Nonsense! I wasn't planning on paying for anything. I only wanted to ensure that it was completed in a timely manner. What use is being king if I cannot ensure a romantic evening for my two closest friends?”

Cheria blushed again, “Oh, right.”

It didn't take very long for the dress maker to take Cheria's measurements and soon they were off to the tailor across the way. She saw the suit she wanted immediately upon entering the store. A nice white tuxedo with a silver undershirt and a nice teal tie.

Richard looked it over, “Asbel does look good in white.” He commented.

Cheria nodded, "Doesn't he? And he definitely likes the colors."

Richard snickered a little, "He does wear them quite often."

Cheria nodded at him and then gave the clerk Asbel's dimensions. Richard raised an eyebrow at that, but declined to mention it. He knew she knew Asbel's dimensions because she had commonly repaired his clothing, rather than anything sordid.

She sighed with relief once they had left the store. “Thank you Richard! I would still be looking at that stupid tapestry if you hadn't thought of this.”

Richard laughed, “It wasn't an ugly tapestry.” He said.

Cheria shook her head, “It would be once Asbel was done with it. It would have ended up just buried in a closet somewhere.”

Rather than echoing Cheria's annoyance, Richard just let out a full-hearted laugh, “Indeed. Which is why the clothing is much better. This way, even if it ends up buried in said closet, you'll get to see him wearing it at least once.”

Cheria shook her head, too lost in her next thought to be annoyed at his comment, “Now all I have to do is find the perfect dinner, and then find just the right candles and then...”

Richard shook his head at her and put his arm over her shoulder, before cutting off her train of thought. “...take some time to breathe perhaps?”

She finally let out the breath she was holding and laughed herself, “Yes. That sounds nice.”

Richard nodded, “I understand you want this to be perfect, but you aren't due in Lhant for at least a week and we still need to wait for the outfits to be finished. You don't have to get everything done all at once.” Cheria nodded with a smile and then blushed when her stomach let out a loud growl. Richard snickered in response, “I could also do with a nice lunch. For some reason I'm in the mood for mapo curry.” He said.

Cheria thought for a moment, “That sounds good.”

Richard nodded, “Then let's go shall we?”

Cheria nodded and turned towards the castle, “Thank you Richard, for everything.”

Richard followed, making sure to keep in step with her stride, “You're welcome.”


End file.
